The new foster kid
by stefandcalliemoments
Summary: Callie and Jude are adopted when the fosters take in a new foster kid How will the kids react? I suck at summaries but this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think. If you like it let me know and I will post the second part. This story may have self harm so please take that into consideration before reading if that's a trigger. I apologize for spelling and grammar error
1. Chapter 1

"KID GET DOWN HERE NOW FOR DINNER!" Lena yelled.

Lena was setting the table leaving an extra plate knowing Bill was bringing a foster kid over for a while. Stef was setting glasses for everyone on the table. They had both decided to tell the kids about their foster sibling at dinner. One by of each kid came downstair.

"Whats for dinner mama? Im starving!" Jesus said sitting in his seat.

"Chicken, potatos, and salad" Lena answered as everyone took there seat.

"This smells really good mama" Jude spoke.

"Thank you bub. Now kids we need you all to listen mom and I have something we need to talk to you about!" Lena said as she made her plate and passed the food to her wife.

"Nobody is in trouble but this is important" Stef said before passing the food down the table.

"Please don't tell me you are making us all watch a movie tonight" Mariana whined as she took a bite of her salad.

"Actually that's not what we were going to say but that does seem like a wonderful idea, it'll give you a chance to bond with your new foster sister." Stef said taking a bite of her food waiting for everyone's response.

"Where getting a new foster sister?" Brandon asked trying to spark a conversation.  
Lena and Stef both nodded there heads as they ate more of there food.

"WAIT! Where she going to sleep?" Mariana asked not wanting to know the answer.

"Mom and I are going to set up an air mattress in your room for her" Lena said preparing for hurricane Mariana.

"NO MAMA YOU CANT DO THIS. PLEASE DONT!" Mariana begged.

Callie was just starring at her food moving it around. She didn't want to engage in conversation.

The conversation was cut short with a knock on the door. Lena got up and head to the door. "That must be her" She said before opening the door.

Behind the door stood a short brunette with big brown eyes. Bill ushered her in as he introduced her.

"This is Ashley, she is 15 and I thought you guys would be a good fit for her." Bill said as Stef walked up.

"Its very nice to meet you Ashley" Stef said shaking the girls hand.

"It is our pleasure" Lena said also shaking her hand.

"Well I will let you guys get back to your evening you have my number." Bill said before heading out.

"Kids come meet Ashley, she will be staying with us for a while" Stef said as the kids walked in.

Mariana looked at the girl then at each other before whispering. "I don't like her already." Mariana whispered. "Me either" Callie said quietly.  
"Hey I'm Brandon" He said shaking her hand.

"I'm Jesus" He said with a smile and a wave.

"My name is Jude" He said with a smile walking up shaking her hand.

After a moment of silence Lena gave both Callie and Mariana a look to be nice.

"I'm Callie" She said in her most cheerful voice.

"Mariana" She said with a glare.

Stef and Lena took the girls bag as the kids scattered. Jude and Jesus went to their room. Brandon went to practice piano, and Mariana and Callie walked to the couch while Stef and Lena showed the girl around.

"Why did this happen to us?" Mariana whispered quietly knowing her moms were in the other room.

"Apparently they don't have enough kids" Callie whispered back forcing a fake smile.

"And I will let Callie and Mariana show you your room." Stef said giving the girl a light nudge.

"Mariana and Callie after you show Ashley your room you guys need to come do dishes. I'm putting you on dish duty." Lena said before walking away.

Mariana reached and grabbed Callie's hand walking towards the stair giving Ashley the most unwelcome look. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there? Mariana said with as much sass as possible.

Creeping into the room the three of them looked around before speaking a word. Callie walked over and grabbed her phone off the charger while Marian examined where everything was.

Finally Ashley broke the silence and the tension in the room. "I don't like you guys either by the way. Actually I hate you both." She said.  
Callie gave the girl a look of death before exiting the room standing at the stop of the stairs to wait for Mariana.

"Well I hate you and just remember this is temporary" Mariana snarked before exiting the room hearing a faded voice as he walked down the stair. "For now..." She added.

Mariana and Callie walked into the kitchen cleaning without saying a word. They spent about 30 minutes cleaning the kitchen in pure silence. Stef and Lena stood at the door way observing hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Should we talk to them? Mariana is having quite an attitude and Callie is being quiet." Lena added.

"No love let it be for now. Mariana needs time to warm up to this idea and Callie is a very quiet person. Not to mention we have not taken in a foster kid with Callie here before. It'll be fine love." Stef said as she placed a kiss on Lena's head heading up the stairs to find Ashley sitting on Marianas bed reading a book.

"Good book?" They asked receiving a small smile before walking to the room and going over the rules with her.  
Meanwhile down stairs Mariana began talking as they sat at the couch again. "We officially have no privacy because are room has been invaded by that... girl"  
Callie was lost in her thoughts not hearing Mariana.

 _Why would they get another foster kid? Did they not love me enough so they needed another daughter._  
 _Callie was pulled out of her thoughts by Mariana speaking._

"I am going to take a shower because I want this day over and done with" She then proceeded towards the stairs.

"Mariana wait!" Callie spoke up standing up off the couch.

"Yes?" she responded.

"You are really doing to leave me alone with that... that... girl" Callie said in a disgusted voice.

Walking over to Callie Mariana grabbed her hand. "I have an idea, lets but our swimsuits and we can shower together. We will make a pact not to leave each other alone." she said.

Callie nodded in agreement as they made there way up the stairs ignoring Ashley and there moms in the room as they grabbed there swimsuits.

"What are you guys doing?" Lena asked receiving no response not even an acknowledgment from either girl.

"Mariana and Cal..." Stef began before both girls walked out of the room in the bathroom. Feeling her anger building up she took a few deep breaths.  
Lena and Stef stepped outside where they thought they were out of earshot of Ashley, so they could talk.

"Lena I have half a mind to walk into that bathroom and bust both their asses." Stef said in anger. "Mariana is acting like a brat and Callie I don't even know, but they need to be talked to and straightened out."

"Honey calm down" Lena said placing her hand on Stef's shoulder. "After they are done in there we will both talk to one of the girls but I think you should be the one to talk to Callie" she added.

Ashley began getting more interested in the conversation if she was going to make this couple adopt her she needed to know everything she could about the girls.

"Why? Maybe wee should wait till tomorrow, I think we all need time to calm down." Stef said.

"That's fine honey but you need to talk to Callie because you are the only person that can get through to her. You guys have a special bond." Lena said before heading to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

Callie and Mariana were in the bathroom both lost in thought. Callie couldn't help but feel a little neglected even though she knew she shouldn't.  
 _Momma would usually have talked to me by now, she could normally tell that something was wrong even if I acted fine. She would always greet Mariana and I when we walked in a room regardless of who was in it._  
 _After thinking Callie began to speak._

"Mariana is it just me or do think its a little weird Moms didn't greet us when we came in the room?"

"I guess its a little odd, but we should get to bed tomorrow will be long."

Both Mariana and Callie walked into the room only to see Ashley asleep on Marianas bed.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Mariana whispered.

"I have no idea but you can sleep in my bed with me" Callie said.  
After getting cozy and comfortable they notice it was 5 minutes to 9. Every night at 9 Stef and Lena would make rounds to check on the kids, closing there eyes both Mariana and Callie closed there eyes and began to drift off to sleep. Neither one of them wanted to deal with there moms tonight.

As Stef made her rounds she walked into each of the boys room and smiled when she saw everyone laying down asleep. Next she made her way into the girls room quietly laughing to herself when she saw Mariana and Callie. She quietly pulled out her phone and took a picture before covering them with a blanket and kissing there heads. After covering Ashley with a blanket she went and laid down falling asleep quickly. She knew tomorrow would be a long day.  
The next morning Stef and Lena woke up early to make breakfast.

"Morning my babies" Lena called as the boys came down stairs.

"Good morning my loves" Stef said kissing each of them on the head.

Next Ashley came down "Good morning sunshine!" Lena said followed by Stef's greeting.

"How did you sleep love? Please come sit" She said pointing to the seat next to her.

"Can i please talk to you later?" Ashley asked making her eyes as sad as she could looking into Stef's eyes.

"Of course bug, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Y-N" She began with tears in her eyes.

Callie and Mariana had just come down the stairs. Mariana rolled her eyes at he new foster sister and sat down receiving a glare from Lena. "Be nice" She whispered.

Callie overheard Stef calling Ashley bug and immediately felt her heart break. Stef never called anyone that but her either did Lena, when Callie walked towards her seat she notice Ashley sitting there.

"That's my seat." Callie said calmly giving this girl a look that says I hate you.

"I'm so sorry" She said getting up to move before Stef guided her back to the chair.

"Callie you can sit next to Ashley" Stef said.

At this moment Callie felt betrayed like this girl was stealing everything. The one thing Callie never thought she would love was her mama and she was slowly starting too.

"Whatever" Callie said with hurt and anger in her voice. Lena knew that something was up but decided to wait till later to bring it up.

After breakfast Callie was putting her plate in the sink when she saw Ashley curled up to Stef crying. Callie was the only one of the kids that confided in Stef it made Callie extra special to Stef. Callie couldn't help but let a tear fall wiping it before anyone noticed. She quickly grabbed her backpack and darted out the door, avoiding eye contact with Stef and she comforted the crying girl. Callie had no idea what to do. Normally she would talk to Stef but today was different. Once she overheard Stef tell the girl "Don't worry about Callie, or Mariana. I love you" Callie lost it.

Callie stomped up the stairs and sat on her bed silently crying as she rummaged through her drawer coming across a picture of her and Stef sitting on a bench outside. Stef had her arms wrapped around Callie kissing her head making Callie laugh. As the tears grew greater Callie ripped up the picture throwing in on the floor. Eventually Callie fell asleep before she was awoken but Mariana telling her dinner was done.

"Hey- Cal Dinner... what happened are you ok? Should I get moms?" She asked worried.

"No I'm ok lets go eat." Callie said forcing a smile making her way down stairs.

"Hey beautiful" Lena greeted as Stef was making small talk with Ashley.

Callie fumed with rage, she was, mad, disappointed, scared, and jealous. Ashley was in her chair that had been her spot since she got here because it was closest to Stef and helped comfort her after a long day.

"THATS MY SEAT, GET THE HELL OUT OF IT!" Callie screamed

"CALLIE!" Lena yelled.

"NO MAMA, SHE IS IN MY SPOT, THATS BEEN MY SPOT SINCE I GOT HERE. MOVE YOU DUMB BITCH" Callie screamed before Stef stepped in.

"CALLIE THAT IS ENOUGH YOU ARE BEING RUDE, APOLOGIZE THEN GO TO YOUR ROOM" Stef yelled so Callie would knew she wasn't playing.

"Fine... I'm sorry your a bitch Ashley" Callie said before making her way upstairs bawling as she laid in her bed starring at the picture of her and her moms at her adoption day.

The dinner table was quiet and Stef began tending to the newest member of the family. Lena put her plate aside and headed upstairs. "Callie baby what's wrong?" Lena asked as her picked up the torn photograph and noticing the on in her hand.

"Talk to me baby what's got you so upset?" Lena said knowing she most likely wouldn't get a response. Lena had planed to come up here to figure out a punishment for her actions until she noticed her behavior had more to do with her feeling.

"Mom..." Callie let out the one work answer.

"I think you need to talk to mom my dear." Lena said standing up.

"Why? She couldn't careless" Callie snarked frustrated.

"You know that's not true" Lena said before making her way down stairs.

"Brandon took the kids out so we can take care of this situation. We need to figure something out. Callie and Mariana have got to quite with the attitudes it not fair to Ashley" Stef began.

"Stef you need to go upstairs now." She said pointing to the stairs. "I just went to check on our daughter and I can tell you now it YOU she needs" Lena said.

As Stef went to stand up she felt her foster daughters hand pull her back. "I need you" she cried throwing herself into Ste'fs embrace.

"Listen love I will be back in like 5 minutes until then Lena is here" Stef said moving away from the girl.

Stef walked into her daughters room seeing the mess everywhere. There were torn photographs everywhere. Callie was laying on her bed facing the wall staring at a copy of her birth certificate they made after adopting her. Stef took a seat on Callie's bed and picked up some of the torn pictures. Stef felt tears well in her eyes before taking a deep breath. Her on floor laid the picture of them on the bench, a picture someone took of them together at the wedding and a picture of her and Lena hugging her after being adopted.  
"Callie.." Stef said in a quiet voice placing a hand on her shoulder. "Talk to me" Stef said rubbing her hand on Callie's shoulder.

After a few minutes of no answer Stef's heart began to break even more as she looked at the floor. She sat for a second composing her thoughts. She had this gut feeling the acting out was because of jealousy but she needed to hear it from Callie.

"Baby look at me" She tried again only receiving a glare. Standing up off the bed she kneeled down on the ground started playing with Callie's hair.

Secretly Callie was glad Stef was with her despite how she was feeling but she didn't want to acknowledge her, she figured she could go to her foster daughter. The thought alone made her cringe.

"Love I need you to talk to me please." Stef said this time getting Callie to turn over so she was facing her. One look at her mom and Callie let a tear fall.

"There is your beautiful face" She said wiping the tear away the was coming down her face.

Callie knew she needed to talk but she didn't have the words, she sure as hell didn't want to talk in the house were she knew her foster sister could be listening.

"Will you please talk to me love?" Stef said kissing her forehead making Callie smile inside.

"No!" Callie said in a serious tone before pulling her blanket over face.

"Well you just did" Stef said with a smile.

"Mom.." Callie let out in a sad and defeated tone.

Stef gently pulled the blanket off Callie picking up a few of the torn pictures putting them in the pocket of her jeans.

"Would you rather go sit in our spot to talk?" Stef asked smiling softly at Callie.

Callie ran the words through her head "our spot" normally that would make Callie happy hearing those words but their spot wasn't just theirs anymore. Lena walked in the room closing the door over behind her.

"Are you girls ok in here?" Lena asked as she looked at Stef to find out if Callie had spoken. Stef shook her head no when they were interrupted by a very angry Mariana storming through the door.

"Moms I can't live with this girl she's rude and I can't stand her. Plus she took your phone mom. She didn't steal it but she was texting someone and I think it was Callie because she got an evil smirk." Mariana ranted.

"MARIANA please I am trying to talk to your sister. Figure it out and bring mama my phone." She said a little annoyed. She new that the newest member in the house would be getting a talk but right now she needed to care for her daughter.

"You wouldn't have to talk to her if you never brought that witch in this house" Mariana mumbled rolling her eyes as she wen to go get the phone.

"Callie. Love. Lets go sit outside away from all this noise and we can talk" Stef said standing up.

Callie sighed but stood up. She knew that sooner or later she would end up talking so she wanted to get it over with. Without saying a word Callie stomped down the stairs with both her moms right behind her. Ashley was standing in front of the door so Callie pushed her as hard as she could with her shoulder knocking the smaller girl into the door frame.

"CALLIE" Lena said sternly as she started helping the girl back to her feet.

Any other time Stef would have punished Callie right then but this time was different nothing mattered to her but finding out what was wrong with her daughter.

Stef sat in the swing pulling Callie into it keeping a good grip knowing Callie would fight it.

Callie burst into tears. "m-m-m-mom" Callie managed to spit out as she cuddled up to stef forgetting her anger in that moment.

Stef rubbed her back gently as she wrapped her arms around the very distraught little girl cuddled up to her.

"Talk to be love, it's ok" Stef said as Callie laid down with her head resting in her moms lap facing her stomach and her feet on the swing as she gripped part of her moms shirt for comfort.

"I don't want to share you." She whispered so quietly Stef didn't hear her.

"What was that baby?" Stef asked brushing Callie's hair of her face with her fingers.

"I don't want to share you" She said a little louder letting her tears fall.

"Cal..." She started to say before Callie began speaking. Callie shifted herself as she sat up resting her head into her moms chest.

"Mommy I can't share you" Callie corrected her voice filled with sadness.

"Baby nobody said you had to share me with anyone but your siblings and mama." She replied kissing Callie's head allowing her lips to linger there for a few seconds.

"Ever since that girl got here" Callie said her voice filled with hatred. "I have been invisible."

Seeing Stef about to speak Callie opened her mouth talking more as tears fell down her face. "Momma any other day you would noticed I was upset last night, I had a feeling about this girl. You ALWAYS greet me, Mariana and the other kids anytime we come into a room but you didn't last night." Callie paused allowing her mom to speak.

"Baby you weren't and are not invisible" She said pausing to collect her breath the fact her daughter felt that way killed something inside her. "Honestly love its not that I didn't notice I just got caught up showing her around. If at any time you need me no matter what I am doing you tell me and I will be there, I didn't greet you Cal because it was a new experience for Ashley she was shaken up and she needed me. She needed me that's why." Stef said in hopes Callie would understand. The look on her face indicated she didn't.

As tears ran down Callie's face she began to speak grabbing her moms hand. "What about me mom? You were so busy with her you weren't there for me, you even said you noticed but you didn't talk to me like you always do. I know your only talking to me now because mama told you too." Callie stopped to catch her breath and wipe her tears.

"Callie.." She started but was interrupted.

"No mom" She began a little frustrated at the situation. "Then you gave her MY spot, You talked to her at OUR SPOT, you called her bug that's MY nickname, you and mama have only ever called me that, then you yelled at me. You have never yelled at me like that" She rambled letting tears fall. "Then.. you replaced me with that girl. You don't want me anymore" Callie cried collapsing closer into Stef.

After a moment of silence just laying there rubbing Callie's back Stef spoke. "Love, I didn't know you felt like this. You are right I should have come talk to you last night, but that doesn't mean I was not here sweet girl, I would have been there if you pulled me aside and told me. Mama didn't make me come talk to you, she told me you needed me to talk to you and I was right there. Now can you tell me what upset you about your spot at the table?" Stef knew she needed to ask several questions but on this she has learned with Callie is you need to ask one question at a time.

"That's my spot mom. I always sit by you and I always have. I don't like sitting anywhere else, when I'm having a bad day and were at dinner or breakfast you rest you hand on my shoulder. If something happens that you know bothers be you reach under the table and grab my hand and hold it. Sometimes you just lean over and whisper you love me because. That's my spot mom. That's the spot I feel safest because if I need you you're right there." Callie said crying not realizing the words she just spoke.

Stef's heart sank as she held her crying daughter. "I had no idea you even noticed those things baby. If I knew that's how you felt I never would have taken that away from you." A tear began falling from her eye. On one hand she was devastated her daughter felt this way but on the other hand she was glad the little things meant so much to her daughter.

"I wasn't thinking it would upset you if I talked to her out here Cal. I wasn't thinking. Yes I called her your nickname and Im sorry love, but you know the one name me and mama would never call her." She asked kissing Callie's head waiting for a answer.

"What?" She asked quietly wiping her face on her moms shirt.

"Our daughter" She whispered in Callie's ear as a smile began to form. "Another thing love, I yelled at you because what you did wasn't how you handle your problems and it wasn't nice of you, but I still love you and your still my daughter" She said giving Callie a squeeze.

Callie sat up right and hugged her mom for a good 5 minutes before pulling back. "I love you momma" Callie said kissing her moms cheek.

"I love you too mini me" Stef said with a wink. "However I do have one more thing I need you to tell me"

"What is that?" Callie asked as she forgot about the mess in her room. Stef reached in her pocket pulling out the ripped pictures. "What is this about love?" She asked wrapping her arm around Callie.

"I was so upset, I saw how you were with that girl and I got jealous and angry. Momma I am the only kid that prefers going to you over mama and I wanted it to stay like that because I don't want to share you mama" Callie leaned against her mom. "I got so upset and I figured that you replaced me and I was just so angry." Callie said once again sobbing into her mom.

"It's alright baby I understand" Stef said hugging her daughter and wiping her tears before standing up and helping her daughter up.

"Hey mom, do you think we could print those pictures again?" Callie asked as they walked into the house holding hands.

"Of course" Stef said closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for that last chapter I hadn't noticed just how many errors there was, or that it would smoosh my document together when I copy and pasted it. I hope this one is a little better.

Later that night Lena decided everyone should watch a movie together to take some of the tension away. The boys were already down stairs getting snacks and drinks for the movie. Ashley, Callie and Mariana were in the room getting ready for bed. Stef and Lena had just made there way to the sofa getting comfortable, as the girls were heading down the stairs. Mariana went and and took a spot by Jude on the floor while Ashley tooka spot on the sofa between Stef and Lena.

"SERIOUSLY? NO MOVE!" Callie screamed at Ashley.

"Callie!" Lena said loud and stern. "

"Callie baby it's ok, why dont you come help me get mama and I a glass of water." Stef said pulling Callie into the kitchen.

"Breathe, you need to calm down you dont get to talk to people like that" Stef said making Callie take a few deep breaths. "Now we are going to walk back out there you are going to apologize to Ashley for yelling at her, then you will ask her nicely to move if you want to sit there" Stef said as she pour 3 glasses of water handing one to Callie. "Go give this to mama" She said following right behind Callie.

"Ashley I am sorry for yelling can I please sit there?" Callie said as nicely as she could as Stef sat down back in her spot.

"I was really hoping to sit here, do you think you could sit somewhere else tonight?" She asked trying to sound innocent. Callie saw right through her fake innocence.

"Hey mama mom told me to give this to you" Callie said taking the glass of water handing in to Lena in the process dumping it on Ashley.

"Oops I'm sorry" Callie said sarcastically making Ashley fake cry yet again.

"CALLIE!" Stef yelled. "Really?"

"I.." Callie sterted to say before Lena interupted.

"Kitchen now Callie" Lena said pointing to kitchen following Callie.

"What the hell were you thinking Callie? That was not Ok at all, she did nothing to you" Lena said pacing the kitchen to keep her cool.

"Mama I just..."

"I don't even want to hear it" Lena said as she pointed to the stairs. "Go to your room"

"FINE DON'T LISTEN TO ME!" Callie yelled as she stomped up the stairs slamming her door. "NOT LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT ME ANYHOW"

Stef had just walked into the kitchen to see Lena leaned over the counter looking down.

"Love you ok?" Stef asked

"Stef I can't do this I don't know what the hell is up with Callie or why the 3 of them can't get along but I can't deal with the fighting or Callie's attitude."

"Lets send the kids all up to there rooms then we can talk." Stef suggested before sending all the kids upstairs to there rooms.

"Callie, what are we going to do?" Mariana asked.

"Honestly Mariana, there isn't anything we can do. Mom's wont believe us no matter what we say." Callie said as she sat by Mariana noticing the pain in her eyes.

There was a moment of silence before they heard a scream. "LENA STEF" Ashley screamed running down stair.

"What happened!?" Lena yelled seeing the girls black eye.

"Callie and Mariana got mad at me for grabbing a pillow off Marianas bed so Callie punched me, and Mariana told me if I tell that I'll get sent to another foster home. I don't know what I did!" She cried.

Callie and Mariana had just walked down the stairs in time to hear what was being said until Lena walked up. "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW. I CAN NOT DEAL WITH THIS" Lena yelled before grabbing a ice pack fighting back tears.

"Here honey put this on your eye I need to talk to Stef outside" Lena said handing the girl an icepack before pulling her wife outside.  
Callie and Mariana snuck down to confront Ashley.

"What the hell?" Mariana asked.

"We didn't do this and you know that so how the hell did you get that black eye?" Callie asked making sure her phone was hidden and out of sight so she wouldn't know she was being recorded.

"Makeup my friends makeup" She said with a laugh.

"What is your problem?" Callie asked.

"Shut up, you both are nothing but whores. I know about Liam by the way Callie and I just needed to tell you that you deserved every bit of what you got. Actually i'd like to high five Liam for giving a little bitch like you what you..." Ashley began not realizing that her foster parents could here.

"ASHLEY GET THE HELL UPSTAIRS AND DO NOT EVER TALK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT" Lena yelled as she pulled Mariana into her arms and Stef pulled Callie into theres.

"You can bet your ass Bill will be getting a call first thing in the morning and we will see how he thinks we should handle this, you will not disrespect any of my children" Stef said before kissing Callies head.

"Mom I'm sorry" Callie cried.

"Mariana why don't you go lay in my bed and me and mom will be up in a minute" Lena said giving her daughter a kiss on the head, before her daughter when up the stairs.

"Lena go on up with Mariana I got Callie" Stef said as she help Callie while she cried.

"Baby lets go sit outside so we can talk" Stef told Callie not wanting people to overhear.  
They both made their way over to the swing and Stef guided them her arms still wrapped around a very upset Callie.

"I need you to listen to me baby. Absolutely NOTHING Ashley said was true. You did not deserve that, you and your sister are not whores! It was very wrong of her to say those things to you." She said as she rubbed her daughters back receiving a nod of acknowledgment.

"I am sorry we did not believe you love" She said.

"You said I didn't have to share you yet you couldn't even believe me, but you guy's had a new foster kid so to hell with us right?" Callie asked her voice in pure anger.

"Love I told you if you needed me to pull me aside, but the yelling and the comments along with dumping water, that isn't how we handle problems." She said as she lifted her daughters head so she was looking in her eyes. "Sweets you are so loved and your wanted I do not want you to doubt that for a minute"

"I told you I needed you mom, when we talked earlier I told you."

"Baby I was right here. I was." Stef said as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

Callie burried her face into her moms chest letting a few tears fall. "I'm sorry momma."

"My love I am not the one you owe an apology too. I think you owe one to mama for yelling and disrespecting her, you owe one to Ashley for dumping water on her and yelling."

"I'll apologize to mama but I do not want to see Ashley I really can't stand her mom." Callie said looking up at Stef.

"You need to Cal. I know it's not what you want to hear but it's what needs to be done" Stef said kissing her daughters forehead. "You don't need to worry about Ashley either love, I am calling Bill tomorrow because you and your sister and the rest of your siblings need to feel safe in this house".

Alright that is the end of this story, if you have suggestions how to continue this I will do my best. If this Chapter sucks I apologize I really got stumpt on writing the second half. I will be posting more fics sometime soon though, I have a few things written already. Just want to see what people think of this first.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank the person who gave me the idea of keeping Ashley at anchor beach. This chapter contains Sexual assault so please keep that in mind if it's a trigger.

It's been two days since Bill came ang got Ashley, things were starting to go back to normal.

"CALLIE WAIT UP!" Mariana called from the other side of the school yard.

"What's up Mariana?" Callie asked curiously.

"She's here" Mariana whispered.

"Who? Callie asked

"Ashley!"

"Wait old Ashley that came to stay with us a few days ago?" Callie asked.

"Yes and I ran when I saw her but I did over hear her talking and she said something with your name" Mariana warned. "But I need to get to class so I'll see you at home after" She said to Callie.

Callie was on her way to class when she heard a familiar voice say her name.

"Callie!"

"Ashley leave me alone because I will go tell my mom, and in case you didn't know she is the vice principle" Callie said trying to walk away when Ashley grabbed Callies bag.

"Wait no before you go be a little bitch and run to mommy I have something for you" Ashley said as she waved at the bush.

"Whatever it is, I don't want it!" Callie said pulling her bag from the former foster sister.

"OH I'm sure you do. I mean after all you wanting it last time" A males voice said as Callie turned around.

"LIAM" She said frightened and to scared to move.

"I'm sure you do want it" Liam said as he grabbed Callie's arm combing his fingers through her hair. "You wanted it last time so whats changed?" He asked running is hands down her waist pulling her aside out of view.

"Liam please let go!" She pleaded. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ashley watching.

"I'll let go after I'm finished but first I want you to know that if you tell anyone about this you wont live to see another day." He said gripping his hold on Callies arms.

"Liam stop! That hurts. I wont tell just please let me go" Callie begged looking around for any sign of help.

The last period of the day just started and everyone was in class.

"Don't worry baby I'm about to make you feel really good not hurt you." He said as he grabbed the button on her jeans with his free hand.

"Lia..." She started to say before Liam shoved his tongue down her throat.

He slowly unbuttoned the button of her jeans while he had Ashley cover Callie's mouth.

"I can't wait to see the rest of that body" Liam said as he started tugging her jeans down running his hands over her legs.

"This will be fun! Just like old times." Liam said winking at her as he lifted her shirt up and forcing her underwear down.

"Now that your ready it's my turn" He said as he pulled his jeans down to his knees.

"I'm about to rock your world Callie" He said before forcing himself inside her making her cry in pain. 20 minutes later Liam had finished and pulled his pants up.

"Remember baby girl not a word or else." He said before kissing her and running off.

"Get dressed Callie" Ashley said I'm going to walk you to class just to be sure you don't open your whore mouth.

Callie quickly fixed her clothes and wiped her face as she made her way to class.

"Callie you are late! Do you have a pass?" Timothy asked.

Callie shook her head no crossing her arms. It was a good thing she had been wearing a long sleeve to cover the bruises from Liam.

"Well I'm afraid I will need to ask you to head to the principles office Callie" Timothy said.

Callie made her way to Lena's office completely lost in thought.

 _What do i do? Do I tell? Will I be in trouble? No I can't tell Liam will kill me!_

"Sorry" Callie said as she bumped into someone looking up to see Lena.

"Callie why aren't you in Class? What's wrong baby?" She asked noticing how miserable Callie looked, and how beat up she seemed.

"Nothing I'm just tired, and I was late to class so Timothy sent me to your office" Callie explained as she started hobbling to Lena's office.

Her legs were sore, and she felt as if she was on fire she hopes nobody would question why she was walking funny.

"Callie, are you sure you are alright?" Lena asked walking into her office.

"Yes now please stop asking me" Callie said hoping that the questions would stop.

The rest of the day was quiet, the drive home was quiet with the occasional small talk. When everyone got home they all went right to doing there own thing. Brandon began practicing piano, Jesus grabbed his skateboard and Jude worked on homework while Callie went in her room to work on hers. Lena and Mariana stayed in the kitchen making dinner.

"Mama I need to tell you something" Mariana said looking at Lena.

"What's up love? Lena asked as she began cutting vegetables.

"So you know Ashley goes to our school, but I think she's planning something. She's really mad." Mariana said grabbing her laptop off the table.

"Well as long as she doesn't do anything we will be ok. If she makes any threats I need you to tell me right away please." Lena said.

"Yes mama."

Mariana sat on her bed opening her laptop to work on her coding.

"Mariana, remember how you said Ashley seemed mad?" Callie asked sitting up in her bed.

"Yes? Why? Did something happen?" Mariana asked putting all her attention to Callie.

"No I was just going to say we should be extra careful." Callie said before walking out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4. The last chapter was pretty intense, but I needed to find a way to really get people connected with Callie's character. If you didn't like that chapter I apologize, however there will be good things coming with this story. There will be one more intense chapter but it's more focused on helping Callie so she can get justice. After the last chapter I thought I would leave a more mellow one. Review would be great as well as what people would like to see happen in future chapters to this story

"MOM?" Callie yelled as she came down the stairs and into the kitchen only to find Lena who was in the kitchen cooking dinner while the rest of the kids were in there rooms.

"She's not home yet slug-a-bug, something I can help you with?" Lena asked as she chopped up a cucumber to put in the salad.

"No.. when will mom be home?" Callie asked and Lena could tell something was bothering Callie.

"She should be home soon babe, what's on your mind?" She asked hoping to get something out of her.

"Nothing mama I was just hoping to see mom." Callie said.

"Well how about you go tell everyone to come downstairs for dinner then we can call or text mom and see where she is at."  
Callie nodded and ran up the stairs to retrieve her siblings. "Jude, Brandon, Jesus, Mariana mama wants you guys for dinner."

Running back down stairs Callie walked over to Lena helping set the table.

"Where is mom?" Jude asked.

"She should be home any second but let me send her a text before we all start eating." Lena said as she sat down. Callie was standing by the fridge watching Lena as she texted Stef and she couldn't help but see how jumpy she was.

 _ **Hey love, how long till you're home? XOXO -Lena**_

"Alright kids I texted mom. Callie come take a seat honey" Lena added as her phone went off. Callie had gone to her seat as seemed even more jumpy.

 _ **Hey my love, I just pulled in the driveway. -Stef**_

Everyone began dishing there plates when Stef walked in.

"Hello my loves. How was everyones day?" Stef asked as she walked over to her seat throwing her jacket onto the counter.

"Good" everyone replied at once.

"How about you sweets?" She asked Callie noticing she was the only quiet on.

"Good" She replied as she began taking small bites, Stef couldn't help but notice the sadness in her voice.

"Everything alright love?" Stef said hoping to get more than a one word answer.

"Yes" She said trying to brush the question away.

The rest of dinner was silent for Callie while everyone else made small talk. Occasionally Stef would reach her hand over and rub Callie's back for a second.

"Callie and Brandon you got dish duty tonight!" Lena said while clearing her plate.

Callie was just about to speak when she decided to wait, starting on the dished.

"Ok my babies I am going to go change!" Stef said aas she made her way up the stairs.  
Lena noticed Callie become quieter than before.

"Cal will you come here for a a second?" Lena said as Callie made her way over.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Lena asked taking Callies hands in hers.

"Nothing" She said before dashing up the stairs with Lena following.  
Callie slowly opened the door to her moms room when she saw Lena behind her.

"Callie you have dishes to do, what do you need?" Lena asked before Stef got a chance to notice the door opening. She was sticking her gun in the safe.

"Mom." Callie said looking at Lena.

"What about mom Cal?" Lena asked noticing Stef now standing at the door way.

"You asked me what I needed and I told you. Mom. I need mom" Callie said before turning away from Lena wrapping her arms around Stef catching her my surprise, Stef held her in her embrace.

"What's up sweets?" Stef asked brushing the hair out of Callie's face.

"I need you. " Callie said quietly letting a tear fall burying her face into Stef so Lena couldn't see.

"Cal.." Lena began

"Honey please? I don't know what's going on but I can tell she's hurting" Stef said hoping her wife could drop the subject of the dishes.

"Ok, I will give you two some time. I will go help Brandon." She said before making her way down the stairs.

Stef shut the door over and sat with Callie on the bed.

"What's up my love?" Stef asked putting her arm around Callie.  
As more tears fell Callie shrugged her shoulders. "I just needed my mom. Why were you late coming home?"

"I had to do some paperwork. Did something happen at school today?" She asked. Callie never really cried much and when she was crying the only person she would let see her is Stef.

"No." Callie said but the tone in her voice made her think she was lying.

"Alright.. Well how about we go downstairs and finish the dishes, after everything is done everyone can put on there pajamas and shower so we could play a family game." She suggested hoping to get her mind off whatever was going on.

"No mom.." Callie began crying.

"What's wrong baby?" Stef asked

"I'm not allowed to tell anybody.." Callie said as she sobbed hysterically into Stef's chest.

"Love, your mom doesn't count as anybody. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." Stef explained as she rubbed Callie's back.

"I -I-If I s-s-say anything he-e will hu-hurt me" Callie tried to say between breathes.

"Honey I won't let anyone hurt you!" Stef said kissing Callie's head.

"You did today..." Callie said regretting her last comment as she used Stef's shirt to wipe her eyes.

"What are you talking about love? Who hurt you?" Stef said in a soothing but stern voice.

"Liam" Callie whispered as she gripped Stefs shirt afraid to leave her side.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is kind of just a filler to the next couple. There will be drama in the other chapters but the Liam thing is probably most intense thing that will happen.

Stef felt her blood pressure rise she hadn't heard the story yet, all she knew was her daughter was a mess and scared and she wasn't able to protect her.

Stef took a deep breath trying to calm herself before asking her next question. "Callie honey I know that you are upset but I need you to tell me what happened." She said giving her daughter a hug to reassure her everything would be ok.

After a few moments of silence Stef began to speak again. "Love I know I wasn't there earlier to protect you but I'm right here now and I won't let anything happen." She said rubbing Callie's back.

Shortly after Callie began to calm down some composing herself enough to speak when Lena came in rushing to Callie's side. "Callie are you ok?" Lena asked kissing Callie's head.

"Lena.." Stef said indicating for her to head down stairs. Lena made her way down stairs along with the other kids.

"Callie please tell me." Stef said urging Callie to talk.

Taking a deep breath Callie laid her head in her moms lap and began to speak.

"I was at school and ran into Ashley and she said she had something for me..." tears started streaming down Callie's face. Realizing the struggle Callie was having Stef decided to give her a minute.

"Shhh baby I know its hard but your doing such a great job" Stef said trying to soothe the crying girl.

"I told her I didn't want it then Liam came out and hold me he did and pulled me behind a bush..." Callie began crying even more not able to get out anymore words. At this point Stef knew that Callie wouldn't be able to continue the story so she took over with asking questions.

Stef felt like crying herself as her feelings were beating her up. She felt she was the cause of it because she brought Ashley into their lives. Fighting back tears and her heartache she had to ask the questions she was not prepared for.

"Did he hurt you baby?" Stef asked holding back tears when Callie shook her head yes.

"Did he touch you inappropriately?" Stef asked she hoped the answer would be no, unfortunately Callie shook her head yes.

"Did he rape you?" Stef asked so quiet she wasn't even sure Callie heard her. Callie nodded her head yes.  
Sitting Callie up so she was looking into Stefs eyes she began to speak. "Love what he did is not ok, what Ashley did was not ok. We need to report this." Stef tried to explain in the simplest way possible.

"I am going to call mama up here ok?" Stef said waiting for Callie to acknowladge she understood.

Stef began stood up off the bed when she noticed Callie still gripping her shirt in fear. She knew Callie wouldn't let go even for a second she was scared and upset so she decided the easiest way would be to text Lena.

 _ **Love I need you to come upstairs NOW its important. Also please send all the kids to their rooms we need to call the police. -Stef**_

After 10 minutes of sending the text Callie had fallen asleep holding Stef's shirt with her head in her lap. Lena came rushing up the stair.

"Is Callie ok?" Lena asked half yelling.

"Shhh she's finally asleep and I would like her to stay that way until we have to wake her." Stef said "Did you call the police?" Stef asked.

"Yes I called mike and he's on his way. What happened?" Lena asked confused.

"Ashley brought Liam to the school and well Liam.. you know" Stef said hoping she wouldn't need to finish that sentence.

Mike had just pulled up in his squad car running into Stef's house where Lena quickly made her way downstairs guiding him to the bedroom.

"What's going on Stef?" Mike asked as he stared at he holding Callie.

"The Liam guy I told you about came to Callie's school during last period and pulled her behind the bushes and raped her. The Ashley girl that stayed here brought Liam to Callie." She explained in a whisper tone not wanting to wake up Callie.

"Alright so if you can get me his address me and Vasquez can go over and question him. I would suggest taking Callie to the medical examiners office now though, because we are going to want the most evidence possible so we can get a warrant for his arrest." Mike said as he made his way downstairs to the squad car.

"Lena I think Mariana and Callie need to stay home tomorrow just to be safe. Callie needs to get to the medical office so they can collect any evidence right away. Do you want to go and Brandon can stay with the kids or do you want to stay here with the kids?" Stef asked before waking Callie.

"I'm going to go"

Stef nodded in agreement and began lightly shaking Callie.

"Love you gotta wake up we need to get to the doctor so they can check you out" Stef explained.

"Please mom no!" Callie begged slightly pulling Stefs shirt.

"Callie we have to do this to protect you" Stef explained as she stood up putting her arms around her daughter. "Mama is going to come too and we won't leave your side if you don't want us to!" Stef compromised receiving a grin of acknowledgement from Callie.  
Lena drove to the medical examiners office while Stef sat in the back with Callie. Callie was scared and wouldn't let her mom leave her side. Stef didn't want to let go of Callie anyhow. The drive was silent nobody saying a word. Callie had fallen asleep. They pull up to the office of the medical examiners office.

"Callie baby, wake up, were here" Stef said lightly shaking the girl. Without saying a word Callie grabbed Stef's hand s they walked into the building. Lena went up to the counter to check them in while Stef and Callie went to sit down.

Callie was sitting in her chair with her legs tucked into her so she could rest her feet on her chair as well while she leaned her head over and rested it on Stef's shoulder.

"Mom.. What's going to happen?" Callie asked looking up at Stef a little hesitant if she really wanted to know.

"Well my love here they are just going to swab for Liam's DNA and take pictures of any marks on your body. They will ask you some questions and to tell what happened. All of this will be sent over to the police and the evidence will be enough to arrest him." Stef explained.

"What's going to happen to Ashley?" She asked when a lady came up Calling them back.

"Callie Adams-Foster" She called leading them back the a room.

"Alright Callie, basically all we are going to do is check for any injuries, we will take a picture of each injury and then we will swab for DNA and ask some questions, we will also treat you for any STD's just as a prevention. Ok?" The lady said going over the basics of what would happen.

"Ok" Callie said squeezing her moms hand.

"Alright so I going to set this gown down here for you to change into after we get the injuries marked. Would you like your moms to leave the room for this?" She asked.

Callie wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want her mom to leave but she also didn't want to be completely naked in front of them. After a few seconds Stef squeezed Callie's hand to reassure her everything would be ok.

"Will you and mama stay?" She asked Stef quietly almost embarrassed.

"Yes love, we will stay but we will turn around to give you privacy. We will be right here though if you need us." Stef said as she pulled her hand out of Callie's. Stef saw how terrified Callie had been after moving her hand so she pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"I'm not going anywhere baby" She reassured her before turning around allowing Callie to undress.

The medical examiner took pictures of every bruise or cut on Callie's body. There hadn't been very many so it didn't take to long.

"Ok Callie I am going to ask you to lay down on this table after you put the gown on." She said softly getting everything together she would need.

After throwing the paper gown on Callie laid on the table, the chill against her back instantly reminded her of earlier that day.

"MOM!" Callie screamed as she went into a panic attack, her heart was racing and she felt like she couldn't breath.

"Callie I'm right here" Stef said as she ran over taking Callie's hand before wrapping her arms around her daughter. "It's alright love, I am right here and you are safe." she whispered.

After about 10 minutes Callie began to calm down as she laid back down on the table pulling Stef's. Stef knew after her panic attack there was no way Callie would let go of her hand.

5 minutes passed and they had gotten the DNA samples they needed.

"Alright Callie, I'm all done here you may get dressed. Someone will be coming in to ask some questions then you be free to go. I hope you have a good night" She said as she closed the door.

Stef helped Callie sit up and kisses her head. "Honey you are going to have to let go to get dressed. I will stand right here facing the window so you can have some privacy,"

Callie nodded reluctantly before throwing on her clothes as quick as she could wrapping he arms around Stef.

"Lena you know what Callie needs?" Stef asked.

"What's that?" She asked walking to her daughter already knowing the answer.

"A mama sandwhich!" Stef said as they both hugged there daughter squishing her between them making Callie laugh for the first time that day.

"Lets go home my love." Stef said as she wrapped her arm around Callie's shoulder to go to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope everyone enjoy's this chapter, it's short and simple but I wanted to update. Please let me know what you'd like to see happen at some point in this story or in a Oneshot. Also please let my know what you think. To the person that asked how old she is, I'm not sure who you were talking about so Mariana is 15, Callie is 16 and Ashley is 15.

Lena was pulling in to the driveway, it was close to 11:30 at night, Stef was sitting in the backseat with Callie who had her head resting against her mom as she slept.

"We're home!" Lena said waking up Callie before getting out of the car and opening her door.

Callie refused to let go of Stef's hand even for a second until Liam and Ashley were gone she wouldn't feel safe. Callie got out her door pulling Stef with her as they walked into the house, Stef and Lena just locked up the house getting ready to go upstairs.

"Momma" Callie said looking at Stef gripping her hand a little tighter.

"Yes my love?" Stef asked looking at Callie.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked looking down at her feet almost embarassed by the question.

"Of course Callie." Lena said walking up the stairs to go take a shower.

"Anytime sweets" Stef said kissing Callie's head as they walked up the stairs to her moms room.

"Callie honey, why don't you go change your clothes and take a shower?" Lena said.

Callie shook her head as she gripped Stef's hand.

"Baby mama has a point, you really should shower, it might help you sleep better." Stef said before trying to slide her hand away from Callie's.

The truth is she would love to shower, she would love to get out of these clothes and wash away every layer of skin he touched but she didn't want to be alone.

"No" Callie said very hesitant about her reply.

"Ok, you can shower in the morning then but you do need to change your clothes and mom needs to get ready for bed." Lena said as she walked over to the dryer pulling out a clean pair of pajammas before palcing them in the bed.

"Callie love, I will just be in the bathroom brushing my teeth you change into your pj's then we can lay down and go to bed" Stef said pulling her hand out of Callie's.

"Mom don't go!" Callie begged. "Baby I will be right there. I will even leave the door open." She said kissing Callie's head. "And mama will be putting clothes away"

Callie nodded in agreement changing her clothes as quickly as possible, before climbing in bed. "Mom."

"Just a second love." Stef said.

Callie tucked her knees to her head rocking back and forth. Her breathing picked up, yet she couldn't breathe as her heart started racing.

"Callie honey are you ready for bed" Lena asked, walking to the bed. She had just caught a glimpse of Callie. "Callie! Baby what's wrong?" Lena said running to comfort her.

"Stef! Come here please." Lena said with concern in her voice.

Stef came out of the bathroom and noticed Callie. She ran over to the bed sitting next to Callie. "Callie baby breathe" She said placing a hand on Callie's back.

She began hyper ventilating. Stef grabbed Callie's hand placing it against her chest. "Follow my breathing"

Her breathing began to slow tears rolled down her face. Stef pulled Callie into a hug. "Are you ok love? What happened? Lena asked.

"I got so scared because I didn't want Liam to come in" Callie said.

"Let's lay down baby" Stef said laying down with Callie wrapped in her arms.

Everyone fell asleep immediately.

The next morning Mike had driven the boys to school, Callie was beginning to wake up. "Mom"

"What's wrong baby?" Stef asked opening her eyes looking at the alarm clock, they had been asleep 5 hours.

"I can't sleep" She said with a sigh.

"Well, I have an idea. Why don't we go downstairs and I will make you pancakes?" Stef suggested, Callie hadn't really eaten anything and she knew she had to get some in her system.

"I'm not hungry." Callie said as Mariana walked in. "But I am" Mariana said walking in the room.

"Well good morning miss thing" Lena said as she began to wake up.

"Good morning beautiful." Stef said.

"I'm going to go make breakfast Cal, you coming?" Stef asked grabbing Callie's hand. All three of them got out of bed while everyone walked down stairs.

"Mama shouldn't you be at work?" Mariana asked confused.

"I am going in late, so it'll be you, Callie and mom today"

Everyone was sitting at the breakfast table when Mariana's phone went off as she unlocked her phone.

"No phones at the table." Lena said reaching for the phone but Mariana pulled away. Her face went from a smile to scared in seconds as she read the message. Everyone noticed the look on Mariana's face.

"Who is it?" Stef asked.

Mariana took a deep breath "It's Ashley"...


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I just had to leave a chapter with good news because this story hasn't had much of that. Next chapter will take place of them going back to school since everything happened.

Everyone set down their forks and turned there attention to Mariana. Staying silent for a second until Stef spoke up. "What the hell does she want?" She asked holding out her hand to take Mariana text.

 _ **You're Next -Ashley**_

"She said you're next" Mariana said worried as she set her phone in her moms hand. "What's going to happen?"

"Mom's gonna kill her that's what" Callie said swallowing a bite of her pancake.

"Callie! She is not going to kill her" Lena said sternly when Stef's phone went off receiving a text from Mike.

 _ **Stef we got him! Liam is in cuffs and on his way to prison. The evidence came back and it was enough to issue the warrant. The only problem is he didn't give away Ashley's name so we have no way to connect her to what happened. -Mike**_

 _ **Mike this is fantastic news thank you! I will work on the Ashley part. -Stef**_

"They got him!" Stef yelled in excitement hugging Callie. "Liam is going to prison."

"What? That's great news!" Lena said smiling walking over to hug Callie.

"Really? So I don't have to see him and he can't touch or hurt me again?" Callie asked.

"Nope. He is in jail you are safe. Even if he wasn't you would still be safe because nobody will ever touch my baby again!" Stef said.

Lena kisses Callie on the head and sat back down. "Not to ruin this great news but what about Ashley? She should go to prison too." Lena said.

Stef took her seat while Mariana reached over the table and high fived Callie. "Well, Liam didn't say Ashley was with him and they don't have physical proof so there is not anything they can do."

"Mama can't you expel her?" Mariana asked clearing her plate.

"I wish I could love but unfortunately I can't, the bored wont allow it unless I can prove she was there." Lena said getting up from the table. "Ok my loves I need to go get ready for work."

"What about the text? That has to be enough doesn't it?" Callie asked.

"No baby I'm sorry" Lena said.

Lena made her way up the stairs while the girls cleaned the kitchen then Stef decided it would be a good time to talk to the girls.

"My loves, I need you to sit down so I can talk to you" Stef said sitting down in one of the chairs. Both girls took a seat, this was the first time in a few days Callie wasn't clinging to her mom.

"Tomorrow you girls go back to school. I don't want either of you talking to Ashley or going anywhere near her. If she talks to you I want you to ignore her and go find mama or another teacher immediately. I will be getting a restraining order tomorrow while I'm at work. I want your phones on you at all times, and you go check in with mama between classes and text me at the end of lunch that you are ok. Neither of you must walk alone either, have a friend, sibling, or adult walk with you. Until we find evidence that ties Ashley to anything me need to keep a short rope. Understood?" Stef asked looking at both daughters.

Callie and Mariana both nodded there heads yes.

"I want to hear you say it." Stef said looking at her daughters yet again.

"Yes mom, now can I have my phone back?" Mariana asked. Stef handed Mariana her phone.

"You keep that text in case we need it. Callie am I understood about the rules?"

"Yes mom, now can I go shower? I feel icky" Callie said.

"Yes you may, but when you're done I want both your sister and you to come down here because I have a few questions" Stef said as she opened her laptop to do paperwork for work.

Mariana went upstairs to get dressed and do her makeup while Callie showered. After 20 minutes both girls appeared in the living room taking a seat on the sofa. Stef shut her laptop and walked to the living room taking a seat on the coffee table in front of both girls.

"Why is it Ashley hated you both?" Stef asked pausing for their answers.

"Well I don't know" Mariana said looking at Callie for her answer.

"I think it's because she was jealous that we have a family" Callie said remembering the feelings of jealousy. "Then it was because she knew we hated her, I think."

"Ok, thanks loves. That's all for now." Stef said laying on the couch. she was so happy Liam was in prison, she had wanted to kill him, now all she needed to make her children completely safe was to get Ashley out of their lives.


End file.
